Together
by killthepain62
Summary: This was a one shot I made on my quizilla account and even though it's kinda childish you might like it. Edward ElricxOC


Author's Note: this is an old one shot I made on quizilla for tonya17

* * *

Name: Tonya

Age: 16

Likes: kittens

Dislikes: rain and train rides

Personality: kind, funny, and will protect anyone

History: She has lived alone since her parents died from the Ishbal war. She became a state alchemist when she was 11; Her state alchemist name is the Dark Angel Alchemist.

Crush: Edward Elric

Lemon or not: Not

"Edward, you know I hate trains," you state.

"You said you wanted a vacation, "he replies.

"But by train? Why not a car?" you ask.

"Because it's slow, it's expensive, and - Here we are!" Edward says.

You and Edward had started dating after you both had passed the exams. Roy had recently been keeping a fire under the both of you and prevented personal time. You had chosen the best days to leave and Edward had chosen the place. Alphonse is staying with the Armstrong family (scary I know) while the both of you are away. Of course, Edward is hiding the location until the last minute. It wasn't the destination that bothered you, but Edward's idea of transportation sucked; at least you slept through most of it. When you get out you see a familiar sign. You are in Resembool, Edward's hometown. Why here of all places?

"There's a festival in town. It only happens this time of year and I haven't been here in ages," he says sheepishly.

"Okay, sounds fun," you smile.

You check into a hotel, but since the festivities didn't start until later he takes you on a tour of his hometown. You see the school he went to, where his favorite candy store is, and even where the house he had lived in once stood. Ed seems kind of sad while you are there. Seeing him like this reminds you of the promise you made when you started falling in love with him: you would give Edward a better life than he had. Edward and Alphonse had been through so much, it almost brought you to tears. When your parents died you had been sad, but you had moved on. Trisha Elric had been the whole world to the boys, especially after their father had left them. When their mother died they had been left with nothing to lose, or so they had thought. Once Al lost his body and Edward lost his arm and leg, they finally realized that there was so much to it than just Resembool. They left to become state alchemists and find the philosopher's stone so they could become whole again. You supported the idea completely, so long as they could start their lives over when it was all over. Though you hadn't been expecting it, you became a part of that new life.

Looking at your watch you noticed it was now six o'clock.

"Edward, let's go get something to eat. The events will start soon," you say.

"Alright," he answers while pulling himself away from the scorches in the earth.

He wraps an arm around your waist. This is always how he would comfort himself after having to do something difficult personally. You are his rock on the ground when he started to float off. It is a rather long walk back to the outskirts of town, but it only seems that way because you're hungry. along the way is Edward's favorite ramen shop. Just upon entry you could tell that Edward is very popular; apparently, this is where he would eat if he was ever in Resembool. Edward easily gulps down twelve bowls, but you could only muster three. When is that growth spurt of his going to kick in? He eats like a cow!

After that you make it to the plaza where all of the main events were occurring. The first thing you notice are the small pins near the petting zoo. When you realized what it is you grab Edward's arm and drag him over to the small litter of kittens. You both played with the kittens for an hour, before leaving for the strong man competition. Edward, who is teased relentlessly, signs up and wins. You receive a hefty load of money, but blow most of it on games, rides, and food. Finally exhausted the two of you start back down main street, glancing at the late night performers. Rather than cheesy stuffed bears, both of you are holding wooden swords and cotton candy. Despite your fatigued body, you feel wonderful. Between you and Edward this is one of the greatest nights of your lives. It is so nice to get out and be with each other, and enjoy the company. It sucked whenever one of you was in a funk.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Tonya?" he asks.

"Of course. This is the third greatest night of my life!" you exclaim.

"What's the greatest?" he inquires.

"When you came back to Central and asked me to go steady," you reply. He blushes slightly and you chuckle a little.

"How about the second?" he says.

"You know...that...that other night," you say blushing. This time Edward smirked as he remembered your first night "together".

It went on like that until you realize it is taking too long to make it back to the hotel. When you ask Edward about it he says he is taking a different street. At first you didn't think anything of it, but then you start seeing country roads again.

"Edward, where are we going?" you ask.

"I want you to meet mom," he says smiling.

You're in shock. First: did he have to take you in the middle of the night, Two: he is smiling about visiting about his mother's grave? It's normally a chore for him. Three: this would be the first time you have gotten to see his mother's grave, Edward would always do it alone. It is quiet the rest of the way, but Edward is still smiling. The cemetery is encircled by trees and far from the line of sight of any house or road. It is a serene night, quiet and lit up by the moon; better than Central, which is now suffering from pouring rain. Once you start to see headstones you feel Edward's grip on your hand loosen. He leaves your side to step up to his mother's grave near the center of the burial ground.

"Hey, mom," he said, "It's me again. I came because I want to introduce you to someone special."

He looks back at you and gives you a reassuring smile. Then he motions for you to come forward. Slowly you move towards him and find your place at his side. His arm wraps around your shoulders while you gaze down at the polished stone that has Trisha's name on it.

"This is Tonya, she's my girlfriend; you know the one I always tell you about," he chuckles, "You've probably been watching so you know who she is pretty well, I'd imagine." He turns to you. "Sorry I didn't introduce you sooner, every time I tried it just...didn't seem right."

You nod, and turn back to Edward's mom. "Hello there Mrs. Elric, it's nice to finally meet you." It feels odd talking to a headstone, but it is for Edward, it is something you have to do. You would never get to meet his mother in person, so this is the closest thing you've got.

"Sorry it's really late mom, but you needed to be here for this. I'm sure you've been watching us. So you should know that I love Tonya, a lot. She's so kind and patient with Alphonse, pretty much a big sister to him. She's extremely determined and she pushes us to do our best. And she's a fighter! Just like you! Well...not exactly, but you get what I mean. She's the greatest, I can't really imagine life without that crooked smile, and it would be a crime if I didn't introduce you to her...," Edward starts,"...before I did this."

Crooked smile? You quirk your eyebrow in question when he starts smiling at you. He turns to you and stands as close as he can get, smiling like an idiot. It couldn't be 'that'...you already did that. It is only when he drops to one knee do you realize what is going on, and your breath hitches. Is he for real? you think.

"Tonya, I can't find all the words to describe how awesome you are or how you make me feel; but despite my inability to use any properly I want - I need you with me. Tonya, will you marry me?" he asks. You are so focused on his face that your attention is drawn away only when you hear the 'click' of a small box. In his hands is a velvet box holding a beautiful diamond ring.

This is really happening, you think, it isn't just an illusion. A smile breaks out across your face and you whisper, "Yes."

Edward stands up and kisses you while he slips the ring on your finger. Now you could understand why he wouldn't stop smiling, you feel the same way.

"Together?" he asks.

"Together."

**You got married three months later before Liore went crazy. When Edward vanished you discovered that you were pregnant. It was a baby boy named Erik. It was two years later before the Gate opened again. Another large battle took place, but you, Erik, and Alphonse made it through the Gate. On the other side you met back up with Edward, who meets his son for the first time. While there you have a baby girl, Naomi. Alphonse also marries (a woman named Ann) and has a baby girl named Eve. After 30 years you all return home to your dimension and live the rest of your lives peacefully.**


End file.
